Shift
by M-anga.o.M.O
Summary: Hatoru Kyato life never changed, never shifted. It was until it appeared. The appearance of the akuma shifted Hatoru's reality. In this reality, not only does Hatoru not exist, she never existed to begin with.


Shift

Chapter 1: The Shift Itself

(At an unknown area)

Mystery person 1: What do you mean it has been allowed? Who approved of this?

Mystery person 2: It's just a test.

Mystery person 1: As long as it doesn't do anything to hurt anyone in THAT area. We will be able to gather our data, correct?

Mystery person 3: All is well...as long as they do not interfere.

(In the suburban area of Gifu, Japan)

Characters:

Hatoru Kyato: the main character. During this scene, we know so far that she goes to Gifu South High School and is 16 years old.

Miura Kyato: Hatoru's mother.

Kishan Kyato: Hatoru's younger brother.

Miura Kyato: Hatoru! Please get up! Toru-chan!

Hatoru Kyato: (aside while getting ready for school) Hi, my name is Hatoru, Hatoru Kyato, but most people call me Toru. Let's see...I should introduce myself, right? Well, I'm 16 and I go to South Gifu High School. I live in Gifu, Japan, obviously.

Kishan: Nee-san! Could you escort me to school today?

Ms. Kyato: Ki-kun, please, Hatoru has to get to school early. Don't you have an exam today? Let me drop you.

Hatoru: When did I say that?

Ms. Kyato: You told me you have your end of the year exams!

Hatoru: It's April. Come on Kishan. I'll take you to school.

(Hatoru and Kishan leave)

Ms. Kyato: Hmmm. She never told me it's April. Wait...I should have known that! What kind of mother am I?

(At Gifu South)

Takeru: Hatoru's childhood friend. They've known each other since they were four.

Sorana: Hatoru's best friend. She enters the scene with Hatoru determining that they had already come to school together.

Takeru: Hatoru! You're late.

Hatoru: No I wasn't. I was inside school before you.

Takeru: What are you talking about? I got here earlier than you did; for once, you can admit you're not perfect because you aren't! Listen, Hatoru...(continues to ramble while Hatoru walks into the school). HATORU! (aside) Ehh...hey! What the hell Hatoru? You can't ignore me like that!

(Bell rings)

Takeru: Shit, I'm late.

(Inside the classroom, before bell rings)

Ms. Takeyama: Hatoru's teacher

Iske: A close friend to Hatoru

Natsuki: A close friend to Hatoru

Saya: A student in Hatoru's class

Tomoharu: A student in Hatoru's class

Hatoru: I wonder if Takeru found out were already in the school. He's gonna kill me. Right, Sorana? Sorana?

(Notices Sorana talking with Iske)

Hatoru: Oh great. Here she goes again...

Sorana: Hey Iske. You seem well today.

Iske: And you obviously have no chance with me Sorana so I suggest you stop talking.

Sorana: Why do you assume I was flirting with you? (blushes)

Ms. Takeyama: Students, please take your seats while I take attendance. Saya.

Saya: Here, ma'am!

Ms. Takeyama: Tomoharu.

Tomoharu: Present!

(Takeru slowly enters in hoping Ms. Takeyama does not notice)

Ms. Takeyama: Late, Mr. Harada, Takeru. Take your seat.

Takeru: Come on! Seriously!

Ms. Takeyama: No excuses, Harada.

(half an hour later, Natsuki enters the classroom)

Ms. Takeyama: 30 minutes late? That's earlier than usual.

Natsuki: Yeah yeah. My Dad finally decided to go to work.

Ms. Takeyama: Well, I guess I don't have to mark you absent.

Hatoru: (aside) Well, that's the usual routine around here. Sorana and I walk to school, I meet up with Takeru and his usual demands, Sorana's usual trying to find a boyfriend, and Natsuki's late arrivals (but most of the time he's absent). Nothing changes, nothing ever will. I mean it's not like Gifu's gonna get bombed or anything.

(Hatoru pauses and looks out the window)

Hatoru: (aside) I guess nothing can change unless it needs to...what?

(Sees a giant dragon-like creature outside of the school)

Hatoru: What the hell is that thing? Can anyone see it? That monster! It's out there!

Ms. Takeyama: Hatoru? Hatoru? Hatoru? Ms. Kyato!

Hatoru: Do you see that thing! (she looks out the window) Wait...it's gone.

Ms. Takeyama: Please pay attention in class Ms. Kyato. I don't have time for stupid excuses.

Hatoru: But...

Ms. Takeyama: I expect you to pay attention.

(In the hallway, Takeru confronts Hatoru)

Takeru: Hey what's up? You okay?

Hatoru: Nothing. Guess I was just day-dreaming.

Takeru: About what? A monster? I don't think that's day-dreaming.

Hatoru: Whatever. It's nothing.

Takeru: That's just you isn't it? Always thinking its going to be alright?

Hatoru: Sometimes Takeru, it's best to listen to what others say.

Takeru: (yawns) What do you know? Sheesh, sometimes Toru, I can't help thinking why were even friends. (He leaves)

Hatoru: (aside) Takeru...It wasn't my imagination. Whatever I saw down there was real...

(Outside. Gym class.)

Teacher: Keep jogging girls.

Sorana: Hey, you okay?

Hatoru: I already went through this whole conversation with Takeru, Sorana, I'm fi-

(The monster reappears)

Hatoru: Sorana! Run! It's back! Run!

Sorana: What are you talking about? There's nothing in front of us.

Hatoru: Are you mad? Can't you see it?

Teacher: Is she alright? Why is Ms. Kyato screaming?

Sorana: I don't know! She says there's a monster.

(The monster attacks Hatoru)

Sorana: Toru! Calm down!

Teacher: Take care of her! I'll get the nurse.

(Hatoru is paralyzed as the monster begins to draw its head near her)

Takeru: Sorana! What the hell is wrong with her?

Sorana: I don't know. She suddenly broke down. She says the monster's back.

Hatoru: (aside) Why can't I move? Why can't they see it? Why can't they see the being with its large claws and blood dripping from its mouth? I'm so paralyzed, I'm letting that thing come towards me. Just run you can't possibly fave up to this thing. Just run...

Takeru: Hatoru!

(Monster slashes Hatoru)

(Hatoru loses sight and finds herself in the school track raining at night)

Hatoru: What happened? Takeru? Sorana? Anyone? Where is everyone? Hello? Hello? What the hell is going on? (she screams)

(Hatoru looks towards the school. No lights are on except for one window)

Hatoru: The principal's office. Someone may be there if the lights are on.

(She runs into the school towards the principal's office)

Hatoru: Hello? Is anyone here?

(Suddenly, the room turns dark and a gun is pointed towards Hatoru's head)

Mystery person: I'm sure I've paid my debts. I will use force if I have to.

Hatoru: What? No, I'm a student here. Principal Okane? (trembles at sight of gun)

Principal Okane: the Principal of Hatoru's school (PO)

(Turns lights on)

PO: Please leave.

Hatoru: Excuse me?

PO: If you're here for school reasons, then leave. This area is no longer safe. You should know that by now.

Hatoru: What? Prinicipal, what are you talking about?

PO: Wait, do you even go to this school? I've never seen you before.

Hatoru: I do! It's Hatoru, sir.

PO: I've never heard of a Hatoru that goes to this school. Now please leave. They usually come out at night more. It's not safe. Please, just leave.

Hatoru: NO! I do go to this school! Hatoru Kyato goes to this school! Tell me, sir, what the hell is going on?

(PO checks on the computer database on desk, he sees no student by the name of Hatoru Kyato ever enrolled at this school)

PO: You were never enrolled ever in the history of Gifu South's student enrollment. You don't exist in this school.

Hatoru: (horrified) No. No. You're wrong. Hatoru Kyato enrolled last school year at the beginning of January.

PO: I don't have time for these games. Please leave.

Hatoru: What about Harada Takeru?

PO: Takeru? Oh, I know him. Stupid kid sometimes, good at heart though. Yeah, he cancelled his enrollment here since the demon attacks have occurred more often in the suburbs than downtown.

Hatoru: Yeah, that's him. Wait, demon attacks? What demons?

PO: Are you serious? You don't know about them?

Hatoru: No, I don't.

PO: The demons? Those creatures that ar-are...I can't even bear to think about "them."

Hatoru: (aside) Was that the monster? A demon?

PO: Please leave now. I don't want you to be in danger with them around. For all I know, one could be watching us and the next thing you know...

(Demon appears and slashes its claws into PO's throat)

Hatoru: PO! (aside) It's the same one. It's back.

(Demon is about to attack Hatoru, but she dodges at the last moment. Hatoru begins to run out of the school while the demon chases her. She is able to distract the demon and leaves the school)

Hatoru: (aside) I should go home. Mom can tell me what happened. But, what if she's not there. What if Mom and Kishan are gone?

(Police car pulls up beside Hatoru)

Policeman: Hey! What the hell are you doing around this time of night? Are you mad?

Hatoru: Sorry, sorry! (Thinks for a moment) Excuse me, sir! Could you drop me at my house?

Policeman: Um...yeah...I mean it's my job.

(Hatoru gets into the car. She is silent for a while after telling the directions for her house to the policeman)

Hatoru: (she begins to speak) So, why is it that people are still living in these areas with the demons around?

Policeman: The government's supplied all homes with those barriers that come with home insurance. I'm sure your house has one. If it doesn't, well you doomed. I'm guessing you moved from the downtown district.

Hatoru: Uh, no, no not at all, but barriers? What do you mean? Like electric fences?

Policeman: Ha! You think it will hold those wildebeasts back? No, no, it's even better than that. So I'm guessing you haven't got one yet?

Hatoru: I don't even know...Wait a second, (begins to notice the surburban area is more sophisticated than she used to believe) what year is it?

Policeman: 2010! What other year would it be!

Hatoru: (aside) 2010? What's going on? This has to be the future, it can't be 2010.

Hatoru: So why is a policeman working out in a hazardous area?

Policeman: Just doing my job.

Hatoru: You're not afraid?

Policeman: Well, if I die, I die. Can't do anything about it right.

Hatoru: I guess so...

Policeman: It is what it is. Well, here we are. Uhh, it looks like no one's home. You sure your parents are in town.

Hatoru: My mom should be and my little brother.

Policeman: Let me wait here. I don't think it's safe to go like that. (Looks at mailbox) So you're the Kaganes?

Hatoru: What? No! My last name's Kyato!

Policeman: That's not what it says. Maybe your parents moved.

Hatoru: I would know if they moved! (Tries to open the door, but cannot. Takes a brick from the beat-down pavement and throws it into the window and breaks it)

Policeman: Hey! Stop! You don't realize what you're getting yourself into, do you?

Hatoru: I live here, though!

(Hatoru stumbles onto the family room and finds picture of a couple without children, a couple that does not resemble her parents.)

Policeman: Get back here!

Hatoru: (begins to break down) What the hell is going? Where is my mother and my brother?

Policeman: You don't live here. Please come with me.

Hatoru: (begins to cry)

Policeman: This place looks pretty beat up, though. I'm guessing they ran away cause of the demons.

Hatoru: Give me your phone!

Policeman: What?

Hatoru: I said give it to me!

Policeman: (hands over his phone)

(Hatoru begins to dial a number)

Policeman: What are you doing?

Hatoru: Calling my home.

Policeman: Your non-existing home?

Hatoru: This is my home!

Policeman: Yeah yeah yeah...(aside) Why am I even doing this? Maybe it's cause I feel bad for her. I guess she's nothing like my daughter.

Hatoru: Hello, hello? Mom? Kishan?

Operator: The number you have dialed does not exist.

Hatoru: No...no...! This can't be true!

Policeman: Well, do you know anyone else you can contact?

Hatoru: Anyone else?

Policeman: Yeah. So, you know anyone?

Hatoru: Takeru.

(Hatoru begins to dial Takeru's number, it dials three times)

Hatoru: Please answer. Please answer.

Takeru: Takeru speaking. Who is it?

Hatoru: Takeru? (stops crying)


End file.
